A switchgear is equipped with a resin molded bushing. The resin molded bushing includes an internal conductor (metal conductor) and a cylindrical electric field relaxation shield disposed around the internal conductor. In a method of positioning between the internal conductor and the electric field relaxation shield, there are known a method of mounting an embedded metal on an electric field relaxation shield and fixing by the embedded metal in a mold tool (for example, Patent Document 1), a method of providing a flange on the inner surface of a mold tool (for example, Patent Document 2), and the like.
There is also conceivable a method of fixing a plastic spacer made of the same material as a cast resin in the radial direction of an electric field relaxation shield. Radially extended fixing plates are provided at several places on the outer peripheral surface of the electric field relaxation shield to fix the axial direction of the electric field relaxation shield via intervening fixing plates and plastic spacers.